


Forty

by Lumendea



Series: Counting Celebrations [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forty days into their marriage Rose realized that nothing had changed between her and the Doctor. Sure he called her his wife now when it came up and she was able to plainly tell all the various ‘people’ who looked at him with too much interest that he was her husband. In regards to Captain Jack Harkness this was very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty

Forty

by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Another very old cleaned up drabble. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

 

…………………..

 

Forty days into their marriage Rose realized that nothing had changed between her and the Doctor. Sure he called her his wife now when it came up and she was able to plainly tell all the various ‘people’ who looked at him with too much interest that he was her husband. In regards to Captain Jack Harkness this was very important.  It was fun, but then things had always been fun. 

 

They had been partners for years; somehow using the term boyfriend for a nearly one thousand year old Time Lord just didn’t work, so she supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised that nothing changed.  He still left bits and pieces of new gizmos all over the bedroom, rarely slept and then bounded in like an over excited puppy when he thought of a world to visit. They still had their tea routine down to an art and still settled in downtime after saving the world. Being married hadn’t changed things, course they hadn’t exactly planned on getting married.

 

It was humorous really; the sort of thing that she supposed would have been overly clichéd in some contexts.  They had landed on Marfitian, a very traditional planet in the period they had landed in. The Doctor had been shooting for roughly two hundred and thirty years later, but it worked out.  They had saved the planet, you know the usual and when the rulers thanked the couple who had saved them her husband had made the mistake of correcting the king that they weren’t actually married.  Needless to say they were horrified that they were ‘involved’ without being husband and wife. Rose was quite sure they were only spared from the usual death penalty because they had just saved the planet. Long story short they were married quickly by Marfitian customs, which involved some body paint and a lot of weird howling. 

 

So they she was standing in the center of a huge circle with the Doctor and king who was leading an odd chant, trying not to laugh at the odd situation. Near the very end Rose had been surprised to feel something slip onto her left-hand ring finger, looking down she had discovered a golden ring with Gallifreyian script on it. Taking her hand, the Doctor had leaned over as the king recited another part of the Marfitian ceremony and whispered, “I do.”

 

Okay maybe she hadn’t planned on getting married but the ring in his pocket inscribed with the words ‘I love you forever Rose’ made Rose think that maybe, just maybe her cowardly, domestic fearing Time Lord of a partner hadn’t gotten his landing as mixed up as he wanted her to think.  Spinning the ring around her finger forty days later Rose grinned as he ran into the kitchen.

 

“I’ve got it: Got!” the Time Lord announced eagerly.

 

“Got?”

 

“It’s going to be brilliant.  Two comets are going to collide in the night sky, causing a huge meteor shower!”

 

The Doctor grabbed her hand tightly, pulling her out the kitchen to the control room. Things hadn’t changed a bit, even after forty days. She loved it.


End file.
